All I want for Christmas is Your kiss
by bluegirl-783
Summary: I was inspired on Christmas night. It's 6 months before PD2 comes in and at Christmas, with snow, Secret Santas and Mia, who knows what's going to occur! Perhaps a little romance....
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: Neither the Princess Diaries or characters don't belong to me- they belong to Disney 

It was the week before Christmas, and Queen Clarisse Rinaldi had a million things to do. Her 20-year-old granddaughter Mia, her mother and stepfather were due to arrive that afternoon, and she was hoping to meet the plane. However, she also realized how much she had to do and probably wouldn't be able to go, so she would send Joseph in her place, as usual.

"What's next, Charlotte?" she asked her ever loyal assistant as she stepped out of the last session of parliament before Christmas.

"We need to go over plans for the party on Christmas Eve, there are letters to be signed, Prime Minister Motez and Lord Porter both would like to see you, and…."  
"Princess Mia's plane lands within the hour," Clarisse finished Charlotte's sentence. "I'm sorry Charlotte, but I was hoping that I could meet her at the airport, but I obviously can't now," she sighed feeling, not for the first time, that her duty to Genovia was a burden. Charlotte looked at her for a moment and made a snap decision. Her Majesty had done so much for Genovia, and put the country ahead of her personal inclinations many times that she deserved a small break.

"Actually, Prime Minister Motez and Lord Porter want to see you tomorrow, the Christmas party plans are in fine shape, and…there aren't that many letters to sign." Clarisse smiled at her, knowing that Charlotte was rearranging her schedule for that afternoon.

"Thank you." The two women walked into her suite where a roaring fire and Maurice were waiting for her. "Could you bring the letters up here, and I'll sign them. Oh, and can you tell Joseph I need the car in half an hour?" she asked as she gave the dog a pat, and poured herself a cup of tea.

"Yes Your Majesty," Charlotte left the room as Clarisse wandered over to look out the window. She hoped that the snow would hold off until Genovia 1 landed. Since she had found out she was a princess 5 and a half years ago, Mia had alternated her Christmas holidays between Genovia and San Francisco. Clarisse was glad that Helen and Patrick were coming this year- she had another announcement for Mia. In six months, Mia would graduate from school and celebrate her 21st birthday, while preparing to become Queen. This time next year, Clarisse had every intention of stepping down- parliament was beginning to make noises that, as a royal by marriage, it was time for a 'true Rinaldi heir' to rule. She hadn't been surprised when she had been told, although a little hurt, but she was already making plans for her life after stepping down.

"Your Majesty?" someone said from behind her, and she turned to see Joseph, attired as always in black, standing in the doorway. "Charlotte tells me you're planning to meet Princess Mia at the airport?"  
"Yes I am- I thought it was about time I did something that no one expected," she said, almost a little defiantly, but she didn't have to convince Joseph, who only smiled at her. "I just hope the snow holds off until they arrive- I'm rather afraid of accidents," she said anxiously, turning to look out the window again, her face clouding for a moment at the memory of the accident that had killed her youngest son, Phillipe. Joseph moved to the other side of the window, eager to dispel her mood.

"I don't think it will snow until later- the gardener feels it in his bones, "he said reassuringly and laughed at the quizzical look Clarisse shot him. "That and the television weather forecaster said tonight."

"That good," she said, relief written on her face. Joseph watched her for a moment as she sipped her tea and looked out the window. She was still a very beautiful woman, and the past tragedies of her life had only enhanced her looks, rather than aged her. He hated to see her unhappy, as he had over the years, and loved to see her when she was happy and laughing, as she was when Mia was around.

"So, is Princess Mia staying in here again? Where are Helen and Patrick staying?" Only he could get away with asking questions like that, although, in the early years, he had felt the full force of her icy blue stare, which had really only been a defence mechanism against all the people who had hurt her.

"Yes she is- her suite isn't going to be ready until May- thanks to Rupert's cousin," she rolled her eyes in disgust. "Helen and Patrick are staying in Pierre's old suite." After a few more moments of companionable silence, Joe glanced at his watch.

"Your Majesty, I think you had better get ready, the plane may be early." Clarisse turned to him with a smile.

"Why don't you call me Clarisse, when it's just the two of us? Your Majesty sounds so cold and formal- especially at Christmas," she laughed as one of her maids handed her her thick black wool coat and leather gloves.

"I'm sorry, I'll remember next time," he watched as she put on her coat. Her eyes were lit up- he could tell she was excited about Mia's arrival- she somehow made the palace seem less lonely and empty.


	2. Chapter 2

_NOTE: Neither the Princess Diaries or characters don't belong to me- they belong to Disney_

Within half an hour of her arrival, the palace seemed to be a changed place as Mia greeted all the servants and bodyguards she came across in her travels, and loud music blared out from Clarisse's suite. Clarisse didn't mind the noise as she sat opposite the fire and read the newspaper. She had very little time to read the paper, so she appreciated the free time she had.

"So, what are the plans for Christmas this year?" Mia curled up on the couch opposite Clarisse, who put down her newspaper.

"Well, we're having the Christmas Eve party again, and you'll see everyone from parliament there."  
"You're doing that party this year? I only thought it was going to be one off!"  
"It was a very good idea Mia, and everyone seemed to have a good time at it. It's a chance for us to see people that we very rarely see during the year. I think it's going to become a tradition. Actually, Mia, I need to tell you something."  
What? That you and Joseph got together- finally?" Mia grinned cheekily at her grandmother.

"No…." and then she stopped short, realizing what her granddaughter had said. "What are you talking about Mia?" she asked, hoping that she wasn't blushing. She was rather disconcerted at Mia's blunt feelings- were her feelings, which she was battling to keep a secret, really that obvious?  
"Come on, Grandma! We've all seen the looks you two exchange! If there wasn't anything going on, there should be! You two would be so cute together!"

"I don't know what you are talking about, "Clarisse pretended to look oblivious. "Anyway, in June you will finish school, and come back here to learn at my side to become Queen."  
"Yes, we agreed upon that ages ago, "Mia looked surprised. "But I'm not going to be Queen for ages- you're still doing a good job. Aren't you feeling well?" she suddenly looked concerned, as she leaned forward.

"No, no, I'm fine. It's just that parliament is beginning to wonder when you are going to become Queen- after all, you will be 21 at the end of June. So, I've decided to step down at the end of next year."

There was a pause as Mia attempted to absorb the news.

"It's not that this is unexpected…but are you sure I'll be able to cope by then? I'm still awfully clumsy and…."she looked panicked, and Clarisse leaned over to take her hand reassuringly.

"Mia, you have already blossomed so much in the past five years, and I am confident that you are going to be a fine Queen. I'll still be here- I'm not going to leave you to work this out on your own. You are going to be fine." Mia looked slightly comforted, and then brightened up.

"I have had a great idea of how we can celebrate Christmas this week- I know, I know, we are going to have so much to do with the party, but this is also something to include all the palace staff as well."  
"Oh?" Clarisse looked intrigued- Mia had some outlandish ideas in the past, but usually they turned out well.

"Have you heard of something called 'Secret Santa'?"  
"Vaguely, a long, long, long time ago, but please tell me again."  
"Well, I write down everyone's name in the palace, put it in a jar and get every person to pick a piece of paper with a name on it. The person they get is the person they have to give a present or little surprise, during the week, and at the party they have to reveal their identity to the other. It is so much fun- especially when you try to guess who it is."

"It sounds like fun…what do you mean by everyone?"  
"Everyone- from the Queen down to the gardener…. oh, don't look like that, Grandma! You know everyone in the palace, and I'm sure it wouldn't be hard for you to get a little something for them!"  
"You forget, Mia, that I don't go shopping like anyone else- how would I get it? How would I get it to them?"  
"That's where other people come in- but we'll sort that out when we find out who you get." Clarisse sighed, and looked into the fire. She had never done anything like that with the boys- Rupert wouldn't have allowed it- but, she had to admit, it sounded like fun. She looked over at her granddaughter, who was watching her with bated breath.

"Alright- but you'll have to get onto to it straight away."" Mia squealed, jumped up and gave her a hug.

"This is going to be so fun! I've already got it all organised, so I'll start getting people to pick out names!" and she ran out of the room, almost colliding with Joseph.

"You mean you'd already….."Clarisse trailed off as she disappeared, and then laughed at Joseph's quizzical look. "Mia's just getting into the Christmas spirit even more, with a 'Secret Santa.'" Joseph's look relaxed into a look of understanding.  
"Oh, she mentioned that to me in September, and I thought it sounded fine."  
"You mean you knew about it then? How come you never mentioned it to me?" but Clarisse wasn't really annoyed.

"She swore me to secrecy… So, how did it go? Telling her about your decision?"  
"Fine- I think she's still a little shocked, but I think she'll do fine, and be ready for it by next Christmas."

"And what about you?" he asked as she walked back to her ever present cup of tea on the table. She turned, a little shocked at the question, and then recovered enough to smile at him.

"I'll be free to start a whole new life, alone," but that sounded hollow even to her. What would she be doing once Mia became Queen of Genovia?


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own the characters of Princess Diaries (Disney does)_

Clarisse didn't see Mia again until dinner, when they met up in the dining room.

"Well, everything is all organised," Mia announced as they sat down to dinner.

"What is all organised… oh, that secret Santa," Clarisse had momentarily forgotten about Mia's plan. "What have you done?"  
"Well, I made the list up on the plane, of everyone in the palace, and I cut them up and put them into a jar and everyone has drawn out a name…that is, except you," Mia looked significantly at her grandmother.

"Have you got your secret Santa?" Mia laughed.

"Grandma, there wasn't enough for me! Go on, there's only one left," she proffered the empty jar, and Clarisse reached in apprehensively.

"You will be able to help me with this, won't you?" she asked anxiously before she unfolded her piece of paper.

"Yes, Grandma I will. Mom's helped me with this, so she can help too. Go on, who is it?"

Clarisse took a deep breath and opened the piece of paper…She nearly gasped at the name on the paper…_Joseph Bonnell_. She managed to contain her emotions as she refolded her paper and smiled up at everyone.

"I'll tell you who it is later, Mia," she added as Mia opened her mouth. "Now, why don't we just enjoy a pleasant dinner, and you can tell me all about school."

"So, who was it Grandma?" Mia sat on the edge of Clarisse's bed, several hours later. "I'm just dying to know!" Clarisse put down her book and looked seriously at her granddaughter. After she had read the name, she remembered the comment that Mia had made earlier, and all throughout dinner she had had the terrible thought that Mia had arranged this on purpose.

"Before I tell you, did you have anything to do with this at all? Did you give me this person on purpose?" Clarisse asked gravely, and Mia looked surprised.

"No, I didn't. I just threw them all in and everyone picked their own. I swear, I did not have anything to do with it. Why?" Clarisse opened the piece of paper that had been sitting on her bedside table.

"It's Joseph."  
"Really?" Mia grinned, grabbing the paper, and then sobering up when she saw the look on her grandmother's face. "What's wrong with that?"  
"I was just thinking about what you said before, that if something hadn't happened between Joseph and I…"  
"Grandma, I was joking! You guys are just friends- after all, he has been your loyal bodyguard for 100 years…."  
"Amelia!"  
"I know, I know, a bit less than that, and it is understandable that you would be friends. He's been your shadow and right hand man for 30 or so year. It's just that, in my limited experience, sometimes friendships make the best basis for relationships! You know each other's faults and imperfections, as well as the good times, and there is nothing to hide." Mia shrugged and got off the bed. "Besides, Joe's a great guy."  
"But how am I going to get anything to him without him knowing? He's with me almost 24 hours a day!"  
"Such devotion," Mia grinned. "But don't worry- Mom and I can help you along the way. Just tell us what you need and we'll do it. But remember, "she cautioned as she walked towards the door. "It's only 6 days till Christmas Eve."

As she closed the door, Clarisse gave a sigh of relief- Mia had no idea of her deep feelings for Joseph- and hopefully he didn't either. She smiled at the paper- she had no idea what she was going to give or do, but she was going to enjoy it!"

The next morning, Clarisse barely had time to ponder her Secret Santa as she was busy almost until lunchtime with meetings and paperwork. Joseph, as always, was nearby, but she was confident of keeping her secret to herself. She had done so for most of her life. But, at lunchtime, Charlotte brought in a single red rose and placed it in front of her on her desk.

"What is this, Charlotte? My roses aren't going to be ready for months!"  
"I found it outside your door, Your Majesty. One of the guards was holding it for you." Clarisse looked at the rose, and smiled- her secret Santa must have struck! She couldn't help feeling a warm sensation inside- whoever it was, they knew her favourite flower was a rose! It also reminded her that she would have to get onto hers.

"Do you know where Princess Mia is?" she asked Charlotte after her maids had brought a vase of water for the rose.

"I think she's outside with her mother and stepfather- do you need her?"  
"Just send her to me when she comes back in," as she smiled at the flower again. Charlotte nodded and disappeared as Joseph appeared in the room.

"Pretty flower- have you got an admirer?" he bent down to sniff the rose and Clarisse stared at him with mock hauteur.

"That, Mr Bonnell, is none of your business…actually, I think it's from my Secret Santa," she confided with a shy grin. Joseph raised an eyebrow

"Really? Do you know who it is?"  
"Not one clue- but I think it was awfully sweet for whoever it was. Roses are very rare at this time of year- especially in Genovia."  
"Mmmm- are you ready for lunch, Madame?"  
"Absolutely."

Half an hour later, Mia poked her head around the corner of her study.

"You wanted to see me, Grandma?"  
"Yes, come in and close the door behind you." Mia did as she was told, and looked amazed at the rose on her desk.

"Is that what I think it is?"  
"Yes, pretty isn't it? Now, Mia, I was thinking about what I could do for Joseph. Is one gift at the end enough?" Mia looked a little mock horrified.

"Grandma! That's not enough. Part of the point of this is that you tease your recipient all week with little presents and stuff, and get them really curious! One present right at the end would make them feel pleased, but kind of left out. You should see some of the things that people are doing for others in the castle?"  
"Really? What?" Clarisse was desperate for an idea, but was trying to hide it.

"Well, "Mia began as she sat down on a chair. "Olivia's admirer has sent her a picture of a little snowman that they built out somewhere, and that they'll make another one at Christmas for her. And Paul, his Santa left a part of a puzzle….oh, they're so funny. What have you decided on?"  
"To be honest, Mia, I can't think of anything. I've never really done this before."  
"Don't worry, I've actually had a brilliant idea- why don't you send him flowers? Men usually send women flowers, but never the reverse?"  
"I don't know….."Clarisse said hesitantly, but had to admit the idea had appeal. "Alright- but how are you going to get it to him?"  
"Well, you have to call him on some important business, and Mom and I will do the rest. Shall I tell him that you want to see him?" Mia stood up and walked towards the door.

"For how long am I supposed to detain him?"  
"About an hour- give me enough time to go into Pyrus and find something interesting!"  
"An hour! I don't even know what I'm going….."Clarisse began desperately, before Mia interrupted her.

"Joe! Just the very man Grandma wanted to see! See you later, "and she winked back at Clarisse who was trying to think of an excuse.

"You wished to see me, Your Majesty?" He couldn't help but notice that she was flushed, and fumbling around on her desk.

"Yes, I did Joseph…uh, I…..well, I……wanted to ask if you would accompany me on a walk in the garden," she finished, realising that it was the worst excuse in the world. Joe looked at her in amazement.

"A walk in the garden? Do you realise that it's snowing- and freezing cold?" Clarisse stood up and glared at him, having regained her composure.

"Are you questioning me? I've been working all day, and I would like to walk around the garden. You don't have to come with me…..see if Shades is available….," she said, walking over to her closet.

"Oh, I'm available- but…."  
"Good. Can you meet me downstairs in 10 minutes?"

10 minutes later she walked downstairs, thoroughly dressed from head to toe. She knew it would be icy outside, so she had prepared, while despairing that Mia had left her in this situation! If only she hadn't gotten involved in this whole secret Santa caper!

"Your Majesty," Joseph met her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Thank you, Joseph," she said, breezing past him toward the door. For a moment, as she stepped through, she thought she was crazy as it was freezing cold. Luckily she had so many layers on that the wind didn't penetrate, but her face was numb.

"Do you still want to go for a walk?" came from behind her, and she turned to him in indignation. Did he know her that well that he could tell that she didn't really want to go out in this weather?  
"Of course I do. Let's go!" She walked carefully down the steps, holding on the railing, and almost slipped on the ice at the bottom. Luckily, Joseph steadied her before she fell.

"Thank you," she smiled at him.

"You're welcome," he nodded and stepped back. After a few steps, Clarisse stopped and turned to him.

"I feel like such a fool walking by myself- can you walk beside me, please?" He stepped smartly up beside her, and offered his solid arm. "Why, thank you." They walked for a couple of moments in silence before Clarisse turned to him.

"I love white Christmases- it always seems such a winter wonderland here. I used to go tobogganing from the hills over there," she waved a gloved hand towards her right. "Even when I was a Princess- and Queen," she added with a chuckle.

"Why did you give up doing it?" In his years, he couldn't remember seeing her toboggan down any hills- although he didn't become her guard until Rupert had been King 5 years.

"Rupert really didn't think it was ladylike for his Queen to do that- but the boys loved it," she smiled nostalgically at the memory. "I still like to skate sometimes, but I've never had the chance," she said wistfully.

"Would you like to sometime, Clarisse?" Joseph asked, and she looked at him in surprise.

"I hadn't really thought about it….maybe with Mia before Christmas," she sighed and then turned around. "Do you know where we are?"  
"About where the maze would be."  
"Isn't that amazing, that this is covered in snow, and I don't know where I am!" she laughed and then suddenly slipped over on a random ice patch.

"Your Majesty… Clarisse! Are you alright?" Joseph, genuinely alarmed, helped her up and was surprised and relieved to see her laughing, her face covered in snow.

"Fine- I've got so much on that I didn't even feel that!" She laughed, wiping away the snow. The snow, which had been a light sprinkling up until then, began to get heavier and the wind stronger.

"I think we'd better get back, Your Majesty. It looks like another storm is coming." She held his arm tightly all the way back to the palace, and she turned to him before they opened the main door.

"Aren't you glad we went on that walk?"  
"Yes, I am," and they looked at each other for a long moment, until the door opened and they faced Charlotte and Shades.


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own the Princess Diaries or Characters- Disney does_

"So, did you get it done?" Clarisse asked Mia when she finally arrived back from her excursion. Clarisse was sitting in a chair, close to the fire, sipping her cup of tea.

"Yes, and we put them in his room. So, how did you manage to distract him for an hour?"  
"We went for a walk outside- and I'm still recovering, thanks to you," but she didn't mean it as Mia looked slightly shocked.

"You went outside- in this weather? I would have thought that you would had just got him to help you put up the tree…" Clarisse stood up in alarm

"The tree! I completely forgot about it!"  
"Obviously, "Mia smirked. "So that's where I've been for the past half an hour- and it looks really beautiful. You've got to come and see it."  
"Alright."

Mia and Clarisse walked along the hall, both ignoring the ever-present security guards everywhere- although Clarisse marvelled how relaxed Mia was with it all. It had taken several years for her to pretend that there weren't people watching her and, even now, it was still a little disconcerting.

"Hey Joe!" Mia called cheerfully, and Clarisse looked up to see him walking towards them. "What have you been up to today?"  
"Nothing- your grandmother had the crazy idea of going for a walk in the garden- and then fell over," Joe said walking behind them, as he always did. Mia giggled as Clarisse stopped, turned and pretended to scowl at him.

"I would have been perfectly fine going on my own!"  
"Yes, Your Majesty, and then how would you have got up off the ice?"  
"I had plenty of padding…."  
"You certainly did….." he grinned, and Clarisse had the vague notion that she was flirting with him- in front of her granddaughter- and she turned back, abruptly changing the subject.

"Mia and I were just going to see the Christmas tree- have you seen it yet?"  
"No- I was still trying to thaw out from that…"  
"Let's not start that again. It was a crazy idea, I'll have to admit, but…ah, here we are." They stopped in front of the closed doors to the ballroom. "No, you don't have to announce me," she said to the guard as he started to tap his cane on the floor.

"I don't understand why they do that," Mia muttered, before gliding through the door. Clarisse looked back at Joe for a moment, and they exchanged a smile before Clarisse followed her granddaughter inside.

For a moment, she was awestruck- the green Christmas tree, brought down and set up every Christmas, was still the same one that had been used for years, as were the decorations, but this year it was even lovelier than it had ever been.

"Isn't it great?" Mia, who was putting candy canes on the tree, called from over on the stairs.

"I don't know what to say….it looks simply breathtaking and, as usual, the decorators have done a fine job." She walked closer to the tree, and saw some unfamiliar decorations scattered throughout the tree.

"Oh, I brought some of the decorations that we use at home too!" Mia bounced over and stood beside Clarisse. "It really does look fantastic- and just wait until night-time- we've got lights too!" Unable to stand still, Mia walked over to help one of the maids arrange the tinsel on the tree. Clarisse watched her fondly- she was as enthusiastic about Christmas as her father had been. Once it hit December, Phillipe had badgered Rupert every day to put the tree up early, but Rupert had always insisted on it being put up 6 days before Christmas.

"Hopefully no one will try to knock it down, like they did last year!" they both grinned at the memory of Lord Fricker, as usual very merry, who fell into the tree, and then tried to pull it down as a couple of men helped him out of it.

"That wasn't really very funny, "Clarisse tried to chide Mia, but she couldn't help chuckling at the memory. Joseph, who was looking at the tree from another angle, looked at both of them in disgust.

"Well, you weren't one of the men who had to help him up, and then help him to his car!"

"Oh, poor Joey," Mia said sarcastically, with mock sympathy, and then laughed at his expression- he hated being called Joey. "Sorry, Joe! Anyway, I've got to go see if anyone else has received anything from their secret Santa's- have you yet, Joe?" Mia sounded so innocent and sincere that it almost fooled Clarisse.

"Well, Princess, I received an extraordinary bouquet of flowers which I found in my room when I was warming up. I hope that my Santa is a woman, or I'm going to be a little concerned!" Joe watched both Princess and Queen- they seemed amused by his gift, and a little surprised, so it couldn't be either of them, he decided, although……

The next two days were fraught with activity- besides the Secret Santa's, and the party, Clarisse still had a country to run, and she enlisted Mia to help her go through all the Christmas cards the sovereign received from the people.

"When I'm Queen, I'm going to hire someone to read all these properly!" Mia declared as she closed another card, and added it to the ever growing pile on the table. She and Clarisse were in Clarisse's formal study- Clarisse had decided that it would take too long to take the bags of mail up to her suite- and while Mia was reading cards, Clarisse was going over the final details for the Christmas party. Clarisse stopped her conference with Charlotte, and glanced sternly over the top of her glasses at Mia

"It is an honour for the Queen to receive so many cards from the people of Genovia, Amelia, and we do not take that for granted. Besides, these people," she looked back down at her work for a moment. "Took the time and trouble to send these cards, and the least we could do is read them." She looked up to see Mia making faces at Charlotte.

"Amelia! Are you sassing your grandmother yet again?"  
"Sorry, Grandma!" Mia giggle, burying herself into another card, and Clarisse couldn't resist laughing- although she should be insulted that her own granddaughter was sassing her, Mia did it so well and so disarmingly that she couldn't stay mad.

"Why don't you have a break, Mia, and go and get something from the kitchen? Charlotte and I will be here for a little while longer. By the way, when does Lily's plane arrive?"  
"About 4 this afternoon, so she'll be here in plenty of time to help set up," Mia added cheekily before skipping out the door. Clarisse only sighed and went back to her work with Charlotte, before Mia burst in again. "Look was waiting outside the door for you!" She handed her a large, neatly wrapped present, and Clarisse looked at it, intrigued. Her 'Santa' hadn't given her anything the evening before, so this was a surprise.

"What is it? Go on, open it!" Mia said impatiently as Clarisse sat it down on her table in surprise. There was an envelope on the top, which said OPEN ME FIRST. She opened it:  
_"This is a package you cannot open till Christmas Eve, Your Majesty. Sometimes, anticipation is almost as great as the actual gift itself. Enjoy trying to figure out what it is!"  
_"Well, really!" Clarisse said in astonishment as she handed the note to Mia who, with Charlotte, read it. "I can't open it for another 4 days- how ridiculous is that?"  
"Actually, "Charlotte began slowly. "It's really a very clever idea. Anticipation for an event, or a gift, can often be as great as the present itself. This person wants you to enjoy imagining what it is before you actually open it."  
"Yes, perhaps anticipating what is in here might add to whatever this person is planning to do," Clarisse said thoughtfully. "I only hope it's not a bomb," at which Charlotte and Mia burst out laughing.

"Well, you won't have any problems imagining what that is Grandma!" She looked pensively at the gift- this had given her an idea about her next present for Joseph…. she, too, had been rather lax in getting another present to him, but she had been busy….but this would be perfect.

"Mia, can you do something for me this afternoon?" she asked her granddaughter as Charlotte left the room. "I'm going to do the same thing to….."  
"OH," Mia said, a grin dawning on her face. "Great idea, Grandma. What are you going to put in your package to him?"  
"You are just going to have to wait and see…"Clarisse said with a mysterious smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry its taken a bit long to update- but thanks for the reviews! Neither the Princess Diaries nor characters belong to me- they belong to Disney.

Excitement in the palace reached fever pitch in the 3 days leading up to Christmas Day- especially with the Christmas Eve party and the 'Secret Santa'. Lily Moscovitz, Mia's best friend since high school, arrived the afternoon Clarisse received her mysterious package, and immediately launched into trying to figure out what the package was- as was Mia.

"Perhaps it's a bomb," Lily joked, laughing, before stopping when she saw the look on Clarisse's face the next day.

"No, we've already decided it's not- although Grandma's not sure," Mia teased, and Clarisse relaxed. "I think it's another lot of work- not that Grandma hasn't got enough," she waved lazily over to where Clarisse was hard at work on yet another batch of paperwork.

"Mia, if you aren't going to be helpful here, I think Charlotte needs your help setting up for the party in the ballroom. Besides, "Clarisse added with a mild smirk. "Guess who's going to be in this position this time next year?" Mia groaned and got out of her chair.

"Fine, we'll go help Charlotte."  
"Thank you," Clarisse called to their retreating backs. "Oh, and can you please tell Joseph I need to see him." The girls muttered an indistinguishable reply, but Clarisse knew that they would do it.

"Your Majesty? Your Majesty?" a voice from far away called, and Clarisse woke up with a start. She sat up in her chair, and looked to see Joseph standing right in front of her.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, smoothing down her hair. "How long have I been asleep?"  
"About half an hour, Your Majesty. I poked my head around the door just after the Princess told me you wanted to see me, and you were asleep- although, not a very comfortable position."  
"Yes- I must have been tired," she stood up, stretched, and smoothed her clothes back. "What time is it?"  
"About four o'clock in the afternoon. You wished to see me, Ma'am?" Clarisse looked at him for a moment, trying to recall why she has asked him to come in.

"Actually, to be honest, I can't remember why I asked you in," she said quietly. "I'm sorry, Joseph. I hope you weren't busy."  
"How can I be busy when you're sitting in here, doing work, instead of traipsing about the palace grounds in the middle of a snow storm?" he teased, and she blushed.

"Alright, that wasn't one of my best ideas….."  
"Oh, someone left this for you outside," Joseph handed her another gift wrapped package, this time much smaller, and with another envelope. In it was the same message that she had received the day before.

"Have you heard from your 'Santa' lately?" she asked conversationally as she placed the card in her desk, and took the parcel over to where the other one was sitting.

"Yes- I got a package yesterday, and today, but I'm not allowed to open them till after the party on Christmas night, which is very strange." Clarisse laughed.  
"You're not the only one- both of these packages can't be opened till Christmas Eve either! Wouldn't it be funny if both our Santa's were working together on this?"  
"It is rather annoying- I like opening my presents as soon as I get them, "Joe said, eyeing the packages. "My brother, Ben and I used to get into trouble for ripping into our presents before everyone else was ready," he smiled at the memory.

"Really? When I was a girl, I had to wait until after church, and Christmas lunch to open my gifts, so this isn't really so bad. The only problem is I'm imagining all sorts of things could be in these parcels."  
"Queen's imagination gone wild? I didn't think you'd have a wild imagination, Clarisse," he teased, but there was also some tenderness in his voice.

"I do have a terrible imagination….." Clarisse began, and was interrupted by Charlotte.

"Your Majesty, can you come and approve the set up for the party?"  
"Alright- I needed a longer break anyway. Where are Lily and Mia?"  
"Down in the kitchen, sampling the gingerbread," Joe supplied. "I collided with them on my way here the second time." Clarisse blushed, remembering that she had fallen asleep, but only Joe noticed her look. He then suddenly remembered the note he had to give her.

"Oh, by the way, the guards gave me this to give to you," he handed her a folded piece of paper. "I don't know who it was from." She opened it and ready:  
_"Meet me at the door to your suite at 11:30pm on Christmas Eve. Dress warmly, and have your parcels handy."_

"What does it say?" Both Joe and Charlotte were watching her.

"I'm meeting my 'Santa' on Christmas Eve night- and I'll find out what's in my parcels!" Clarisse looked at them with sparkling blue eyes. "I'm suddenly very nervous!"  
"Don't worry," Joe said comfortingly. "I'm sure they aren't dangerous- after all, most of the people in the palace have had security checks."  
"Thank you for your support, Joseph," but then she laughed. It was true- she was rather nervous about meeting her Santa.

It was hard to say which event was more hotly anticipated on Christmas Eve- the unveiling of all the Secret Santas, or the Christmas party itself. As it turned out, Charlotte's secret Santa had been Shades, Joe's loyal right hand man, and they were going to the party together. As the rest of the day progressed, there were more and more laughing and teasing servants as their Santa's revealed themselves. Mia and Lily found out everything, and relayed on to Clarisse, who was busy preparing for the party that evening.

"I'm so glad I did this, "Mia said as she skipped round the ballroom, checking on the decorations. "I think this should be a Christmas tradition- and, maybe next year, we could include Parliament in on the fun."  
"It sounds like a fantastic idea, dear, but you'll be very lucky if Parliament agrees to that," Clarisse said as she watched servants setting up tables. She still hadn't revealed herself to Joseph, and had no idea how to do it- perhaps after she met her Santa- but her final surprise was already organised, and the maids were setting up in her suite. Mia and Lily were stying in Rupert's old suite for the night, and she could hear music blasting from the opposite end of the hallway as she walked towards her suite to get ready for the party. Joseph, as always, was by her side- although he was supposed to walk 2 steps behind her, she had decided to relax the rule for Christmas.

"Excited about tonight?" Joe asked, and she turned to smile at him.

"Do you mean about the party, or meeting my 'Santa'?" she teased.

"Both."  
"Yes, although I'm a little nervous too."  
"Don't worry Your Majesty, I won't be too far away."  
"And you, "she asked as they arrived at her door, and she turned to look at him. What about your Santa?"

'I got a note this afternoon saying that he or she will reveal themselves to me tonight, after the party, but told me to wait near the tree at midnight, which is a little strange."  
"Maybe you'll be lucky, and it will be a pretty girl for you," she teased, before entering her room.

The party was a major success, as everyone from Queen and parliament, to the palace servants, and some of the Genovian population enjoyed themselves. Lord Fricker, having learnt his lesson from the year before, was keeping well away from the tree, but still having plenty to drink. Clarisse, radiant in a deep red wool dress, greeted everyone and made sure she spoke to everyone in the room, before she was whisked onto the floor by Sebastian Motez. Mia and Lily, she noted wryly, were keeping well away from the dance floor, but she was proud to see Mia doing some mingling. She was just about to go over to speak to her, when Joseph cut in on her dance with the Prime Minister, who only laughed and bowed.

"That was a little rude, cutting in on a dance like that," she said teasingly as another slow song came on, and they settled into the rhythm. "We could have been talking about some major important business."

"Well, it is Christmas, and I did want a dance with my Queen," Joe said calmly. "Besides, who would talk about important business on the night before Christmas? And at a party?"  
"Okay," Clarisse laughed quietly. "You win."

Joe was a good dancer, as she noticed on several other occasions, and she was sorry when the dance ended and another parliament member stood waiting for a dance.

"Good luck with your Santa, in case I don't see you before," she whispered in his ear.

"You too, Your Majesty," he bowed to her and disappeared into the crowd.

For the rest of the evening she mingled, but kept a careful eye on the time- she didn't want to be late for her 'date'. At 11:15, as instructed, Charlotte signalled her and, after saying a quiet good night to Mia, Clarisse disappeared, even successfully avoiding Joseph, although she hadn't seen him for a while.

Back at her suite, she quickly changed into her thick winter clothes, and tossed a coat, gloves and hat onto a chair when there was a knock on the door.

"That's strange," she murmured to herself when the guards failed to announce who it was, so she walked over and, a little apprehensively, opened the door. Standing there, dressed all in warm, black clothes was…..

"Joseph!" she gasped. "Are you my Secret Santa?" Joseph stepped forward, and took her hand in his gloved one.

"Yes I am, Clarisse," he said, bending to kiss her hand. "Are you ready for your night out?"  
"I..I…suppose you," she stuttered, her heart racing in her chest. How could Joseph have organised all these notes and presents without her noticing?  
"Well, he said, his eyes twinkling. "I think you had better open your presents- you may find them useful for where we're going." He led her over to the couch, and she sat down as he handed her the biggest package first.

"I…" and then she began to carefully open the package. She gasped when she saw what it was- Joseph had obviously remembered their earlier conversations- it was a toboggan. She looked up at him, genuinely touched, and her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"You remembered!"  
"Of course- I always remember what you say," Joe replied, sitting down beside her and handing her the second package. Instead of being cautious, this time she ripped the paper off and there, in a box, was a pair of ice skates- in her exact size!

"How did you know my shoe size?"  
"Clarisse, I have worked for you for a very long time, and I know almost everything there is to know about you." Clarisse, her cheeks a deep red, looked up at him intensely.

"Thank you so very much." They stared at each other for a moment, before Joe stood up.

"Right- which do you want to do first? Tobogganing or ice skating?"  
"Toboggan- but did you find out who your Santa was?"  
"I already know who it is- I'll tell you afterwards, now come on!"


	6. Chapter 6

As usual, the Princess Diaries and characters don't belong to me- they belong to Disney. The story line is my idea and I may rework it eventually.

The night was cold, but clear as they climbed to the top of a slope just a little way away from the palace.

"I don't know how many times I can do this," Clarisse puffed as they reached the top. "Now I know why I don't do this anymore."

They stood for a few moments, catching their breath, and looking down at the palace grounds. The palace was almost dark, except for a few lights on in what Clarisse knew was Rupert's suite, and everything was very quiet.

"Just the two of us," she breathed before climbing onto the toboggan, Joseph sitting behind her.

"Ready?" he asked, and she suddenly felt a little nervous.

"I don't know…." but he interrupted her.

"3, 2, 1…" and he pushed them off, and Clarisse couldn't resist a small squeak as they literally flew down the slope. She leaned back onto Joe, and he put an arm around her, making her feel safe. They came to a stop at the bottom of the slope, and Clarisse hopped out.

"Let's do it again!"  
"I thought you said you didn't think you could do that too many times, Your Majesty."  
"I changed my mind," she beamed at him, her eyes sparkling and cheeks glowing, as he thought that she had never looked more beautiful, or free, as she did now.

"As Your Majesty commands," he bowed to her, and they began the next trek up the slope. They did it several times, before Clarisse sat down in the snow after their sixth descent, declaring

"I don't think I could do that again," as Joe joined her on the ground. She was suddenly struck by a thought. "Weren't you supposed to meet your Santa at midnight?"  
"I have," and he looked at her significantly as she blushed.

"How did you know it was me?"  
"I've known almost from the beginning- the flowers, the packages- by the way, thank you for the cushion, although I think you need it more than me…" he joked as she pushed him sideways into the snow. "And the scarf, gloves and jacket- didn't you recognise them on me?" He stood up and turned slowly, as Clarisse suddenly recognised the items she had had Charlotte purchase for her. "Although I don't think it was fair that you made me wait till Christmas Eve to open them."  
"You did that same thing to me," Clarisse retorted, standing up and brushing the snow off her. "But I didn't know you were mine until you knocked on my door tonight!" He laughed.

"It's time for ice skating now!"  
"Where? We don't have a pond- or at least I don't think we do!"  
"There is a little pond just a little way from here- I hope you don't mind walking."

"You could pull me in the toboggan," she teased, and he just grinned.

"Let's go."

It wasn't too far a walk to the pond, as the moonlight shone on the frozen ice as they sat down on the log and put on their skates.

"I haven't been skating for year," Clarisse warned Joe as, hand in hand, they walked out onto the ice.

"Don't worry, I've spent the last couple of days practicing so I could help you."

He took her gloved hands in his and, for a moment, she could hardly breathe. "Follow me." Slowly and cautiously, Clarisse skated a little across the ice, holding on tightly to Joseph's hands.   
"There you go, you're doing well," he encouraged as they made their way to the centre of the small pond. "Do you think you could do it on your own?"  
"I think so…did you bring that cushion with you?" she asked worriedly, before letting go of his hands and slowly moving forward. "I did it! I haven't forgotten!" she called back to him as she sped up a little, and he skated easily beside her. "This is wonderful, Joseph!"  
"Be careful," he warned as she sped up, and suddenly slipped and fell on her back. "Clarisse! Are you alright?" he shouted, skating towards her and bending down once he reached her.

"I'm f-fine," she chuckled as she took hold of his arm. "It's just this ice that's freezing…"

She was almost back on her feet again, thanks to Joe's support, before she fell again, this time taking Joe with her. For a moment, they just sat on the ice and laughed.  
"What a pair we are!" she giggled as they slowly got up and tried to make their way back to the snow covered shore. "Mia would be in hysterics if she saw us now! Are you sure this ice is safe enough?" she looked around her.

"Very safe-and thick- I had three other security men down practicing with me," Joe replied as he helped her sit back on the log, and then sat beside her. She looked at him in astonishment.

"Three men? Really? No wonder I couldn't find many of you the other day," and then laughed as they looked out onto the pond. Joe took her hand in his, and she leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"This place is so beautiful, Joseph. I can't imagine how you managed to keep it a secret."  
"It wasn't easy…" and then he trailed off as he watched her. The moonlight made her features glow, and she seemed to radiate an inner calmness that he had seen in her most of the time. It just seemed to be, in the moonlight, more pure. She turned to him when she noticed he had stopped talking.

"What are you looking at?"  
"Do you know how beautiful you are- especially in the moonlight?"  
"Dear Joseph," she brushed her palm on the side of his face. "You are blind."

"No I'm not," he moved closer on the log to her, so that they were almost touching. "You are a beautiful woman- and you need someone to tell you that at least once every day."  
"She looked at him in astonishment, but also tenderly. His presence was making her feel dizzy, and she could hardly breathe as he tipped her chin up, and kissed her. It was only a gentle kiss, but it electrified both of them. When they broke apart, she looked at him dreamily for a moment, and then leaned forward to kiss him again.

"Clarisse, I…"he began, but Clarisse put a gloved finger to his lips.

"Joseph, I love you. I've loved you for a long time, but I didn't know how I could tell you, or whether it was right for me to love someone as much as I love you. After all, I was married to a beloved Genovian King and, although we grew fond of each other, it wasn't like this!" Joe gave her a long, tight bear hug, and then kissed her again.

"I've loved you from the moment we met, when you were 16 and I was 18, and that's never changed, although I love you more now…"  
"Oh Joseph," she had tears in her eyes. "You are such a wonderful man- I don't know how I could deserve anyone like you."

"You deserve the best of everything in the world, Clarisse- all the jewels and money in the world…." She stopped him with another warm, sweet kiss.

"I do have the best," she said matter of factly. "And I don't want any of that anymore- I had it since I was 18 years old, and it doesn't matter anymore. All that matter is this," she kissed him on the cheek. "And all the simple things I like to do, Mia and you. That's all I want."

They sat in silence for a time, kissing and cuddling close when Joseph glanced at his watch.

"Do you realise that it's been Christmas for an hour?"

"Really?" Clarisse sat up straight and squinted at his watch. "One o'clock! I could stay up all night…. actually, its time for your other surprise now."  
"Oh?" Joe looked intrigued as she took his hand and they stood up together.

"Yes, only it's back in my suite, so…. but this was wonderful, Joseph, absolutely wonderful." She looked around at the pond, and the snow, cherishing the moment. "We should do this again next Christmas- I won't have anything on my agenda then."  
"You've got a deal, Clarisse," and, after kissing one more time, they began the slow trek back to the palace, hand in hand.


	7. Chapter 7

_The characters and the Princess Diaries belong to Disney._

_The song lyrics are from 'All I want for Christmas' which doesn't belong to me...I think Mariah Carey(?)_

"How on earth did you arrange for no one to be following us?" Clarisse murmured as they walked down the hall to her suite. "You know how I'm followed everywhere….wait, that's you who does that," she added with a chuckle.

"Well, "Joe began as they stood in front of her guarded door, and neither guard seemed surprised that their Queen had arrived back hand in hand with her head of security. "I paid them all off- or maybe all of them are still celebrating."

He followed her into her suite- and audibly gasped at the sight- it was a table set for two.

"What?" Clarisse shrugged off her coat, and removed her gloves one at a time. "I thought that since you have never had an actual dinner with your Queen, I thought it was a cute idea for Christmas."  
"It is a cute idea," Joe strode over to her, and took off her hat.

"And you are very cute too, especially with all the winter gear on."

He bent and kissed her tenderly on the lips before moving back to shrug off his coat. "So, what do we have to eat?"

"Well, "Clarisse said, blushing. "Since we both had a lot to eat earlier, and then did a lot of exercise, there is always the traditional choc chip cookies and hot chocolate- if that's alright," she looked anxiously at him, and he laughed at her concern.

"Anything is alright with me, as long as it's just the two of us- I don't think I could bear one of your maids bursting in on us!"

"Hardly," Clarisse laughed as she poured two cups of hot chocolate. "You'll have to add your own marshmallows- I don't know how many you have."

"Plenty," he walked over to accept his cup from her. "Obviously you do too, "he added, raising an eyebrow at the number in her cup.

"I can't help it- it's the one Christmas Eve thing I always do- except I've usually been alone."

She sat down on one side of the table, munching on a cookie, and Joe followed suit.

"That sounds rather lonely."

"It was- but I was always in bed by ten o'clock anyway. This year has been very different," she laughed, glancing at the mantelpiece clock.

"So…" she reached over for another cookie, and then leant back in her chair. "Do you have any Christmas traditions?"

"No, apart from ripping open my presents at 5 in the morning- I don't think I could have been good like you and waited until after lunch. Although, by then, my brother and I had usually broken at least one of our presents, and our father had to spend the afternoon trying to fix them. I remember," he looked out the window for a moment, and then back at her. "He said, every year without fail, 'We're going to hide these presents until after lunch' but they never did!"

Clarisse smiled at his memory.

'Phillipe and Pierre loved Christmas- although Pierre was a little unsure, Phillipe went wild, as you will recall," and they shared a grin as they remembered the Christmas Joe had dressed up as Santa Claus, and Phillipe had picked up on it right away. "Mia is like him in so many ways- I wish we had been there for her Christmases," and, for a moment, she looked sadly into the fire.

"Don't feel sad about it now- you'll have Mia for a long time to come and, maybe one day, great grandchildren," Joe said softly, and Clarisse chuckled at the thought.

"I hope I'm not going to be a great grandmother for a little while just yet- 21 is a little too young to settle down, although we will have to look for someone aristocratic for her eventually," Clarisse said, looking pensively.

Joe looked around the room, and spotted a CD player.

"Do you use that very often?" he pointed towards it, and Clarisse shrugged helplessly.

"Mia gave it to me for my birthday, and I've been trying to get around to trying using it, but technology and I do not mix."

"It's easy," Joe said, walking over and flicking it on. He glanced at the pile of CDs sitting beside it, and put one in, and skipped through the songs till he found the one he wanted.

As the soft notes of the slow song began, he turned to her.

"Would you like to dance, Your Majesty?" He bowed to her, and she stood and curtseyed.

"I would be absolutely delighted."

She was aware of the fact that she fitted comfortably into his arms, and she rested her head on his shoulder. "You are a good dancer Joe," she said after a few minutes, and he looked down at her in surprise.

"Joe?"

"Mia calls you that, so I thought I'd try it."

"I like how you call me Joseph- it makes me feel so refined- almost like a gentleman."

"Alright, I'll stick with Joseph," as they chuckled and continued dancing. The song stopped, and then came on a familiar tune- Mia's famous 'Wango'.

They looked at each other remembering, for a moment, the other time they had danced to this song, while in San Francisco, and then Clarisse shrugged.

"Why not?"

Before they knew it, they had shared three dances as, for both of them, time had seemed to pass quickly in each other's arms- and the clock chimed two.

"It is getting late- I should let you go to bed," Joe said as she poured another two mugs of hot chocolate. She handed him his mug, and shrugged.

"Why? I've been to bed early for most of my life, so why can't I stay up as late as I want? After all, "she said archly, raising an eyebrow. 'I am Queen- and, according to protocol, you cannot leave until I've decided to go to bed."

"Oh really?" Joe replied, raising an eyebrow. "But what if I'm tired, and need all the sleep I can get? After all, keeping an eye on a Queen and Princess is hard work!"

"You can sleep on the sofa then," Clarisse shrugged carelessly, and then laughed at his expression. "Besides, this is a rare opportunity for you to be alone with me," she purred, and he couldn't resist putting down his mug, and taking her into his arms for another long, sweet kiss.

"I know, so I should make the most of it- but you're getting tired," he smiled as she stifled a yawn.

"No I'm not…alright, I'm a little tired, but I'll lie on the couch, and you can sit in one of the chairs opposite."

They did just that, and Joe gently covered her with a blanket. Almost as soon as he sat down, her eyes began to close.

"You're going to sleep, so I'm going to put you on your bed,"  
"No…" she protested sleepily as he scooped her up easily into his arms, and walked towards her bedroom.

After gently putting her down, he kissed the top of her forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Clarisse," he whispered, and began tiptoeing towards the door.

"Joseph?"

He turned to see her sitting up on the bed, looking at him.

"Please stay," she patted the bed surface beside her.

"Won't you worry if someone walks in?" he asked as he walked back towards the bed, and she smiled at him.

"At the moment, I don't care- all I want for Christmas is you."

"Alright," he pretended to sigh heavily, and sat down on the bed to remove his shoes. Once he was lying down beside her, she snuggled up to him, and he put an arm around her.

"Isn't this nice?" she murmured to herself sleepily. "Just me and the one I love….." she trailed off as her eyes closed, and her breathing deepened.

"Isn't this nice," Joe said to himself as he lay on Her Majesty's bed, listening to her deep breathing. This was all he had ever wanted- even if it was for only one night.

The sound of music blaring from next door woke them up at 7:00 am and, for a moment, Clarisse didn't know where she was- but she looked over at Joseph and remembered the magical night they had spent together.

"Darling?" she whispered, shaking him a little. "Are you awake?" Joe turned over to face her, and smiled at her.

"Yes, and it was certainly worth it to hear you say that," and he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Good morning, and Merry Christmas, Clarisse."

"Merry Christmas," she smiled- she was a little shy now. No man had ever spent an entire night in her suite- even Rupert had snuck out while she was still asleep. But, as with everything else she had done with Joseph, she was very happy.

"So, how am I going to sneak out of here without anyone seeing me?" he joked as he began putting on his boots again, and Clarisse fluffed out her hair.

"Actually, I have a secret door that leads straight down to your floor…" she began, and then blushed.

"And what did you actually use this door for, Your Majesty?" Joseph growled huskily, walking slowly towards her.

"Well, I used to take that route when I wanted to avoid my maids and the guards- and, it was almost outside your door. I could stand there, and look at your door and imagine you inside…asleep," she blushed even more, and Joseph drew her into his arms again and gently kissed the top of her head.

"You are a romantic at heart- but that was a very sweet gesture. I always came to your door before I went to bed, and said a quiet good night." She looked up at him and grinned

"It sounds like we've been chasing each other for a long time…but," she glanced over his shoulder at her clock. "You'd better go- you'll be expected up here in an hour or so, unless Mia accosts you first."

Joe chuckled, and reached for his hat and coat.

"But not before giving you one more kiss," and the kiss they shared was long, sweet and loving. "I love you."

"I love you too," she beamed tenderly up at him, before opening the secret door to let him out. "I'll see you in a little while."

"Of course," and then he was gone.

Clarisse wandered back into her living room, and smiled at the toboggan and skates lying on the floor, and the two empty cups and plates on the table. It had been such a wonderful night……Just then, in Mia's suite, came on a song:

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas,_

_There is just one thing I need._

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree._

_I just want you for my own,_

_More than you could ever know…_

_Make my wish come true…_

_All I want for Christmas…is you"_

And, as she listened to lyrics, she realised what she wanted for Christmas….  
"I want to be married- to Joseph," she said softly.

_Sorry it took so long to upload- I actually had this ready for a while- but I'm trying to work out an epilogue for the story. The difficulty is that I've made it too long, and I'm trying to cut it down. Hope it happens soon!_


	8. Epilogue

_Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed- I'm really glad you liked it, and I enjoyed writing it._

_I tried to warn you about the length...enjoy!_

EPILOGUE- A YEAR LATER

Clarisse Rinaldi Bonnell woke up on Christmas Eve morning, and lay in bed for a moment, thinking about how things had changed since the previous Christmas…

Mia had graduated from college, as planned, and had returned to Genovia to continue learning at her grandmother's side. Clarisse had set the date for her stepping down for Christmas Eve, and she was anxious to have Mia have a full grasp of everything by then. Mia had still been very nervous, but Clarisse was confident that she would have plenty of time to assuage her fears, and convince her that she had the makings of a true Queen.

However, she hadn't counted on Viscount Mabrey introducing a threat to Mia's throne- his nephew, Lord Nicholas Devereaux. According to an ancient Genovian law, unless Mia was married, she legally couldn't become Queen. So parliament decided that the Princess had 30 days in which to find a husband and marry. Mia had been understandably devastated when Clarisse told her the news an hour later.

Thus, there had been a race to find Mia a suitable husband, while continuing her 'Queen lessons' while the Viscount plotted to prevent her from marrying before the deadline. Thankfully, they found a suitable candidate in Andrew Jacoby, Duke of Kennilworth, a sensitive, intelligent and handsome, if a little dull, English aristocrat. Clarisse had been relieved when he had proposed after a week, despite a few Mia-eque moments.

However, two days before the wedding, Clarisse heart and mind were elsewhere. Joseph had proposed to her one afternoon on one of their daily strolls, during which they discussed Mia. Neither had forgotten the magical evening they had spent together but, although she wanted to, with all her heart, she knew that Mia needed her more than ever. But nothing prepared her for the devastation she saw on his face when he approached the subject, as they danced in the ballroom.

"_You have to know what I was going to say," she said desperately, pulling him back when he began walking away. _

_"Mia needs me now more than ever before. It's the monarchy. I mean, as Queen it's my responsibility. You know how it is."_

"You were never just my Queen, Clarisse. You were the someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." She tried to protest,, but he continued. "But, if you prefer me to see you first and foremost as Queen, I will oblige…Your Majesty."

He pulled away when she tried to touch his face, as she had done many times before, and walked out the door.

For a moment, she forgot about the music she was listening to for the reception as she was overwhelmed by sadness and despair, and then walked over and shut it off. She didn't want to listen to wedding music when she had just lost the love of her life.

The next two days were agony for her, although she rallied around Mia when was discovered to have spent the night (albeit, innocently) with Lord Devereaux- but it was so difficult seeing him as much as she did. Although he was still her bodyguard, until Mia became Queen, he barely spoke to her and avoided any intimate moments between them. She berated herself several times about her mistake, but she was planning on asking for his forgiveness after the wedding, when Mia was happily married. But, even the wedding didn't go to plan…

"_I can't do it!" her granddaughter, clad in a wedding dress, said with panic in her voice after running out of the church, Clarisse hot on her heels. They were standing in a little alcove beside the church, so none of the public could see them. _

_Clarisse grabbed her hands, determined to calm her down- despite her own sadness, she had had the feeling that Mia hadn't entirely reconciled herself to this marriage._

"_Darling, listen to me. I made my choice long ago. Duty to my country, over love. It's what I've always done, it seems. It's been drummed into me my entire life. Now, I've lost the only man I ever really loved."_

_  
They both turned to see Joseph standing a discreet distance away and, even then, Clarisse couldn't help but feel a wave of love for him._

Mia didn't marry Andrews, but after Viscount Mabrey's diatribe, Nicholas turning down the throne, and the Viscount's hasty exit, she forced parliament to overturn the marriage law. Standing at the back of the church, hurting as she did while standing near Joseph, Clarisse beamed proudly at Mia- she was ready.

"_Your Majesty?" Charlotte handed her her earpiece- Mia wanted to speak to her._

"_Grandma? Just because I didn't get my fairytale ending doesn't mean you shouldn't."_

Mia's words hit home to Clarisse- Mia wasn't getting married, but she was still going to become Queen, so it was time for Clarisse to consider the duty to herself….and Joseph. She had wanted to marry him a year ago, and now the time was finally right.

After taking a deep breath, and smoothing down her dress, she stepped towards him feeling absolutely terrified.

"_Joseph?" she said in a loud clear voice, and he stood in front of her._

"_Your Majesty?" he bowed his head, eyes averted to the floor, and Clarisse again realised how much she loved him._

"_Dear Joseph," she smiled radiantly at him and he looked up at her with hope and surprise in his eyes. "Am I too late to ask you to accept my hand in marriage?" _

_She was choking up with tears- this was the most emotional moment of her life, but she had never been surer of anything._

_For a moment he watched her carefully, and her heart reflected in his eyes- she loved him and wanted to marry him!_

"_Well, I thought you'd never ask," he said gruffly, trying to ignore the happiness welling up inside him like a bubble._

_The wedding guests were clearly astonished- they had come to see their Princess get married, but were instead seeing their Queen marry her loyal bodyguard._

"_I know its short notice, but you were all dressed," she joked as they walked up the aisle. She was feeling happier and freer than she had in a long time- perhaps since last Christmas Eve. _

_When they reached the altar, she addressed the patient Archbishop._

"_My Lord Archbishop. I would like to take this man as my husband, if you please."  
"Finally," the Archbishop, after glancing skyward and breathing out, beamed at them as they exchanged a sheepish look. _

Ten minutes later, they were married. For always- and Clarisse knew that she would always love and cherish Joseph, and he would do the same for her. She had given her whole heart to him a long time ago, and now they would never be parted.

A week later, it was Mia's coronation and, although she had felt momentarily lost when they crown was lifted off her head, Clarisse knew that it was Mia's turn to shine. She had never been as proud, or as full of love for her granddaughter then at that moment- especially when she had glanced over for reassurance. Mia was going to be fine- and would most probably have Nicholas at her side. Clarisse glance at Joseph for a moment- she had been so worried about what she was going to do when she stepped down, now six months ahead of schedule, but now she knew- she was simply going to be his wife.

She rolled over to greet her husband but, to her surprise, he wasn't there.

"Good morning, my love," she heard from the doorway, and she looked up to see him clad in a bathrobe, and carrying a tray with two steaming mugs on it.

'Since it's Christmas Eve, I thought we'd start the day with two hot chocolates, and a bag of marshmallows to share," he grinned as he placed the tray on his bedside table, and tossing the bag into her lap.

"But first…." He leant over and kissed his wife.

"Good morning to you too," she beamed at him happily as she sat up and gratefully accepted her mug. "You are so thoughtful, darling, but I hope this isn't breakfast. Anyway, I thought were saving this for later. "

Joseph sat back on his side of the bed, and ripped open the bag of marshmallows.

"We are, and it's not- but by the time we have it again later, it will be Christmas! So what are you planning to do today?"

"Mia, Lily and I are going shopping for some last minute things- and no, you can't come," she smiled, moving closer to him. He leant over to kiss her again, before they heard the pounding of feet in the living room, and Mia suddenly appearing at the doorway, looking frazzled.

"Joe, the Christmas tree has come down, and we need an extra pair of hands to get it back in position again…. although, if I'm disturbing you…" She looked coy, and Clarisse blushed deeply.

"Now Mia, what did I tell you about teasing your grandmother?" Joe jokingly chided her as he got off the bed, putting his cup on the table. "Who else is out there?"

"Why? Are you afraid that an attractive maid might try and flirt with you, a happily married man?" Clarisse joked and Joseph looked at her happily- he loved it when she teased him.

"I wish, as Mia says, my dear," and he kneeled back onto the bed to kiss the tip of her nose tenderly, and both of them momentarily forgot that Mia was in the doorway.

"Just Nicholas, Patrick, Michael and Shades- all the usual suspects, but we need your expertise," she smiled winningly at him, and he only groaned.

"You always seem to win with that charm- I see you that you also get that from your grandmother, but I won't be a minute!" and he dashed into the bathroom.

"Sit down for a minute while you're waiting," Clarisse patted the bed gently, and Mia literally threw herself onto the bed.

Luckily, Clarisse had placed her cup on the table, otherwise she would have been covered into chocolate, as she informed her granddaughter.

"But still look elegant anyway," Mia said cheekily, and Clarisse only swatted her on her back, but laughed nevertheless.

She was incredibly proud of Mia- she had stepped into the role of Queen very well, and had introduced several important and welcomed changes into Genovia. The Children's shelter had opened in November, and Mia spent a great deal of time there. She had also convinced parliament to admit women, including Charlotte, although they had initially been reluctant but, thanks to Nicholas, had changed their minds. Nicholas had taken over the seat of his disgraced uncle, and Clarisse thought that he was an extraordinary young man, and absolutely crazy about her granddaughter.

"Crazy? I don't think people say that anymore, Grandma," Mia had laughed hysterically when Clarisse mentioned the phrase. "Although, in your case, it's true- you're both crazy for each other, and have been for a very long time, apparently."

"Yes, I suppose we are," Clarisse smiled thoughtfully, not caring to wonder where Mia had got her information- it had been an open secret for years.

They had gone to France for a month on their honeymoon, enjoying every second, but Clarisse was glad to be home, as support for Mia. Mia herself was always happy to see them return, and for them to live at the palace, but she encouraged them to travel.

"This is your time now, Grandma," she had reminded Clarisse on several occasions. They were planning another trip, to England, early in the New Year.

Although Mia was now Queen, she insisted that whenever Clarisse and Joseph entered any function, she was still announced as 'Her Majesty Queen Clarisse' and that Joseph was never ignored. She had offered him a title, but he had gently declined.

"I don't need that- I'm just happy to have the woman I love as my wife," he said eloquently as both Mia and Clarisse tried not to cry, but Clarisse knew that Mia wasn't at all deterred.

"You look so happy just then, Grandma. What were you thinking about?" Mia was lying on her side, and watching her with a smile.

"Just how everything has worked out in the past six months, and how proud I am of my granddaughter." She leant over to kiss the top of Mia's head. "You have done such a fine job, Mia, and Genovia is going to blossom under your reign."

"Thank you Grandma. Sometimes I need to hear that from you- you left might big shoes to fill."

"Nonsense, darling. I didn't do all that much."

"Yes you did, and don't ever deny that you didn't. She did do a lot, didn't she Joe?" Mia turned as Joe, fully dress, came back into the room.

"I know, Mia. I have the same problem convincing her of that. Your grandmother is a very modest woman," he teased. "I'll be back soon, my dear."

He leaned over to kiss Clarisse again, and turned when he heard Mia giggle. 'What?"

"You are so cute together…" and then she skipped out of the room as Joseph looked at Clarisse in mock despair.

"How can she find us 'cute'?"

"You find me cute," she retorted, and then stood up to give him a hug. "Have fun getting the tree up."

He wrapped her in his arms, and gave her a long kiss. "I bet that tree will be fine, when I get there, "he grumbled well naturedly.

"It will be if you don't stop procrastinating- so go!" and she gently pushed him out the door.

It took a little working out, but Mia and Lily accompanied Clarisse on her shopping expedition, as did a car load of security men.

"I never did this when I was Queen, so this is all new for me!" Clarisse exclaimed as she turned to look at the car following them. "And to have all this security accompany us!"

"Well, four are for me, but you will always have at least three protecting you, although you are married to on," Mia teased. "Speaking of, is that why we're going shopping? Have you decided what you're getting him this year?"

"Partly for that reason, and partly because I need something new to wear tonight."

"Look at all the people waiting!" Lily, who hadn't been listening to the conversation, pointed out the window where, cameras poised, were several photographers waiting to capture a picture of the two Queens. "Who do you think told them?"

"I think it's just their job to hang around all the streets all day, waiting for an opportunity, but we'll be very well protected," Mia said, sounding wise beyond her years.

It was a little strange having Shades instead of Joe walking behind them, Clarisse thought as they walked into the shop, but she would much rather be on Joseph's arm than have him walking several steps behind.

"So, what are we looking for?" Mia asked after they greeted the shop assistants, who obviously weren't used to have young Queen Mia and Queen Clarisse in their store.

"A nice dress that I can wear tonight."

"And make Joe drool," Mia giggled as Clarisse turned to look through a rail of clothes. When Clarisse made no comment, Lily and Mia headed to the other side of the store.

The assistants, too daunted by their customers, hovered by the cash register as Mia called over to Clarisse several times, Clarisse vetoing each option.

"Grandma! We have definitely got it this time…!"

"Mia, Queen's aren't supposed to yell," Clarisse said patiently as she walked over to them, and gasped when she saw what Mia was holding up.

It was an emerald green, knee length dress with sheath covering the shoulders, an uneven hemline, and tiny green jewels sewn on everywhere.

"This is lovely," she reached out to touch the material, and Mia handed it to her.

"And it's in your size, so why don't you go and try in on?"

"Alright..." Clarisse wasn't used to trying on outfits- she usually had had designers come to the palace, but this was such a pretty dress…

"Where do I go?" she looked around, and one of the assistants came to her aide.

"This way, Your Majesty," she said reverently, and led the way to the changing rooms, nest to the cash registers.

"They treat her as though she's still Queen," Lily whispered to Mia.

"She still is- and always will be to them…"

Several minutes later, Mia tapped on the door

"How's it going in there?"

"I'm not sure about this, Mia, it's a little too bright for me."

"Come out and show us, and we'll tell you what we think."

The door slowly opened, and Clarisse stepped shyly out of the fitting room.

"Well? What do you think?"

For a moment there was silence, as the two girls just stared at her- the dress suited her to perfection, moulding her still perfect figure, and brought out the blue of her eyes.

"You don't like it, do you?" Clarisse looked at her granddaughter in a panic.

"No, no Grandma- I love it! It suits you so well, and brings out all of your best features- especially your eyes. Can't you see?" She turned Clarisse around to look in the mirror and, for a moment, Clarisse was stunned.

"I didn't think…it's…I'll take it," she said decisively. "Thank you, Mia and Lily, for finding this."

"You're welcome," Mia hugged her shoulders affectionately. "Joe is going to love it!"

"Sssh," Clarisse said nervously, looking over at the attendants. Although she knew that everyone knew she had remarried, it still embarrassed her to be talked about in front of people.

"Why don't you go and get changed, and I'll pay for this…It's one of your Christmas presents," Mia shrugged, trying to look nonchalant, but Clarisse saw through it.

"Remind me to give you a hug when we get home?" she whispered before retreating back to the changing room.

"So where to now?" Mia asked five minutes later when they emerged from the store.

"Is there a jeweller around here somewhere?" Clarisse tried to peer around the growing crowd of bystanders who had gathered for a glimpse of royalty.

"Just a short walk down the road," Lily supplied. Both Mia and Clarisse smiled for the crowds as they made their way through, and Clarisse could hear Elsie Kentworthy not too far away.

"Their Majesties Queen Mia and Queen Clarisse, accompanied by Lily Moscovitz, are doing some last minute Christmas shopping in downtown Pyrus. Although we have seen Queen Amelia out and about on several occasions, this is the first time we have seen Queen Clarisse do this!"

"Your Majesty… Your Majesty," the manager of the store was practically on bended knee when they entered. "How can we help you this morning?"

"Good morning Monsieur. I'm actually looking for a special Christmas present for my husband," Clarisse said pleasantly, but almost shivered in delight at the words 'my husband'.

"Ah, Monsieur Bonnell- and what did Her Majesty have in mind?"

"Do you also do engraving?"

"Of course, Your Majesty."

Clarisse stepped closer to the glass cabinets, and browsed for a few minutes- She had something specific in mind, and was pleased it didn't take too long to find.

"Mia, Lily, what do you think of this?" she pointed to a silver and gold watch right under them. Both girls nodded their approval.

"It's very elegant, Your Majesty," Lily said, having forgotten that Clarisse wanted her to call her by her name. "It's just the thing I could see Joe wearing."

"I realised that I never gave him a wedding present, and since it's our first Christmas as husband and wife…"she murmured, quiet enough so that girls could hear, but not the manager, and Mia only smiled.

"I think you were his wedding present, Grandma. But I think that watch is perfect- are you going to get it engraved?"

"Yes…oh, and Monsieur, a pair of those silver cuff links with the rubies on them."

Both the manager and his sales assistant retrieved both items as Clarisse rummaged in her small bag for a piece of paper to give to the manager when he returned.

"I would like this engraved on the watch- and I trust that this will remain a secret?"  
"Of course, Your Majesty, we wouldn't dare tell the media- not even for two billion dollars," he added dramatically and walked away, while they continued to browse through the shop.

A few minutes later, Clarisse spied a beautiful bracelet that would be perfect for Mia- but she needed her distracted.

"Lily," she said calmly, and Lily walked over-Mia was engrossed in looking at diamond necklaces. "Do you mind taking Mia to that café? I've just found something else I need to buy."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Lily looked a little hesitant.

"I'm sure. There are two guards assigned to me, and I'll only be a few minutes."

Two seconds later, she waved them off as the jeweller came back with two wrapped packages.

"The bracelet too, Monsieur," she pointed as she reached for her credit card- she had only begun using it again after having it for years.

"Merry Christmas Your Majesty!" the jeweller called as she was crossing the street to the café. The temperature outside had dropped, so most of the crowd had dispersed, although there were still a few dedicated photographers waiting. She gave them a smile, and then disappeared into the café, where the girls were waiting.

"We ordered a cup of tea, Grandma. By the way, did you get everything done?"

"Yes- and I definitely need that cup of tea. Mia, do you mind if I dress for the party in your suite? I would like to keep this dress a surprise from Joseph until then."

"Alright," Mia said easily. "We could easily find some matching jewels." Mia's eyes lit up at the thought. "We'll also be helping Lily get ready- she's got a big date with Kip tonight."

"Oh?" Clarisse looked intrigued as Lily, who normally never got flustered, blushed.

"Yes he was her secret Santa."

"About that, how come I didn't get one this year?"

"The reason you didn't get one, Grandma, is because you have the best present of all- you're married to your Secret Santa! No one can really top that, can they?"

"I'm back!" Clarisse called as she walked back into the suite, carrying only a few parcels. Joe, who had been lying on the couch, leapt up when he heard her come in.

"Why didn't you get someone to bring those up for you?" he dashed over to take her parcels, and then helping her take her coat off.

"I'm not completely useless, Joseph," she laughed, turning to kiss him gently on the cheek. "Lily, Mia, Nicholas and Kip, I believe, are outside having a snow fight- and I imagine half the palace has gone out with them," she said with a laugh as she collapsed onto the couch.

"It's fairly cold out there, so I imagine they will have a good time."

"That's what the two young men were hoping to do all morning, "Joe said, sitting down beside her. "So, what did you buy?"

"A few things, a present or two for Mia…" Clarisse sounded deliberately vague- one of the most 'annoying' (in a very endearing way) things about being married to her former bodyguard was that he knew her so well, and could sense any deflection or change in mood.

"Can I see what you bought for tonight?"

"Well no, because Mia's keeping an eye on if for me, and its surprise for tonight," she giggled, and Joseph pretended to look insulted.

"I see- well then, I won't show you what I'm wearing either. So, what do you want to do now?"

"I do NOT want to go outside in the middle of that snow fight! To be honest, darling, I just want to have a rest. It's going to be a big night tonight, so I'm going to lie down for a while- but you're welcome to join me," she said coyly over her shoulder as she walked into the other room.

Joseph only laughed, and followed her towards the bedroom.

She was refreshed when she woke up several hours later, and wasn't at all worried that she had missed lunch.

"I'm saving up for tonight anyway," she said carelessly as she collected her makeup and bathrobe- she was due in Mia's suite in ten minutes.

"I don't understand how its' going to take you three hours to get ready for a party- it's only going to take me twenty minutes, at most," Joe was observing her from his spot by the fire.

"Well, my love, my absence will be worth it tonight- and women are tend to be meticulous about their appearance. You men just throw on something and say it's fine- we feel that we need a little more time, "she teased, before kissing the top of his head, and heading out the door, followed by her ladies maids.

Three hours later….

"Okay, Grandma, you can look!" Mia stood back and smiled at her as Clarisse stood up and walked over to Mia's full-length mirror.

She gasped- in her reflection stood someone she hadn't seen for a long time- especially since Phillipe's death. Everything was subdued and subtle- the emerald necklace and earrings weren't ostentatious, but she seemed so radiant- and Mia had been telling her the truth- the dress really suited her.

"So what do you think?" Mia asked from behind her. Clarisse turned, tears in her eyes, and pulled her into a fierce hug, and didn't let go for a little while.

"This is absolutely wonderful, my darling girl. How on earth did you do it?"

"I observed Paolo on several occasions… but don't cry, or you'll ruin the makeup!" she warned, but was delighted that Clarisse loved it. "I think Joe will like it too."

"I'm sure he will," Clarisse laughed through her tears, and turned to look at herself in the mirror again.

Lily looked lovely in a navy blue, strapless, shin length dress, although she looked slightly uncomfortable, and Mia was exquisite in a pale pink, tutu style dress with spaghetti straps and a tulle skirt falling to the shins. Of course, she was wearing her tiara, but had made a face when Brigit had handed it to her.

"Why Do I have to?"

"Because you are a Queen," Clarisse had said firmly from a chair, but Mia had put it on.

"It's almost half past six- when did you arrange to meet Joe, Grandma?"

"Goodness, I forgot about that. But he'll probably come here anyway." Just after she finished speaking, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Mia called, giggling.

"It's Joseph Bonnell, Your Majesty," came the reply.

"Just a minute!" Lily called as Mia chivvied Clarisse towards her bathroom.

"Mia…what are you doing?"

"This is really going to be a surprise- hide in here until I give the signal!"

"Good evening everyone," she heard Joe say when he was bidden to enter. "You all look beautiful- but there seems to be one person missing. Where is my wife?"

"She'll be out in a minute. Where are the boys?"

"Still getting ready, if you believe. They stayed outside long after you ladies retired."

"Typical," Lily was heard to say. Clarisse smiled, but then suddenly grew nervous- what if he didn't like the dress?"

"I've just got to get something in the bathroom," she heard Mia call, and she faced her grandmother with a large smile. "This is it." She stood back and stamped her foot on the floor, in imitation of the guards.

"Presenting Her Majesty Queen Clarisse of Genovia- or, Mrs Joseph Bonnell!" and stood back to allow Clarisse to walk through whom, despite all the training she had had, stepped awkwardly into view.

She was surprised to find that she was shy, and studying her shoes. For a moment there was long silence, and then she dared to look up to see Joseph looking absolutely stunned and, she was taken aback to see, had tears in his eyes.

"Is there something wrong? Don't you like the dress?" she asked nervously as he continued to stand there, just looking, and then he recovered.

"Yes, I do," he walked over to her, took her in his arms and kissed her, not caring that they had an audience. "You look absolutely breathtaking, Clarisse. I just don't know what to say…the dress is…spectacular…but you…"

Still struggling to find the words, he kissed her again, and then looked closely at her face.

"Who did your makeup?"

"Mia," she glanced proudly over at her beaming granddaughter, who was trying to make a discreet exit. "She and Lily chose everything- even the dress."

Joe turned to look at Mia, an arm still around Clarisse.

"Thank you Mia. I always knew your grandmother was a beautiful lady, but I'm glad someone else knew it." Mia shrugged, trying to look casual.

"It's pretty easy to make her look sensational." There was a pause, and Joe glanced at his watch.

"It's time for us to be going," he said to his wife. "And it's almost time for the Queen to make her entrance."

He led her gently to the door- for once, Clarisse wasn't going to make a big entrance but, rather, be there when Mia arrived.

"Okay, see you there- oh, and Joe, please don't leave before 10, I want you to hear my speech.

"What's that all about?" he asked as they walked down the hall, Lily and Kip in the distance.

"I'll explain later. So, do you really like the dress?"

"Yes, I love it- the girls made a wonderful choice- I just wish I had the words to express it to you."

"She paused before entering the room, and touched his cheek tenderly.

"I already know."

A couple of minutes later, as they were standing with Sebastian Motez and his wife, the guard tapped on the floor, silencing the crowd.

"Announcing Her Majesty Amelia Rinaldi, Queen of Genovia," and the doors opened dramatically and Mia slowly walked into the room.

"It feels a little strange not walking behind you through that door," Joseph murmured into her ear, and she smiled a little absently as she watched her granddaughter.

Several hours later the party was still in full swing as everyone ate and drank. Although a little more formal than the previous year, it was obvious everyone was having a good time.

At 10:00 precisely, Mia stood up on the stairs to attract everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to say a few words. Thank you all for coming- I can see that this Christmas Eve party is becoming a tradition, and I hope that we may have many more years of these!

On a different note, we have a couple here who have only been married six months, but have been happier than any of us have ever seen them- and you know who I'm talking about- Queen Clarisse and Joseph Bonnell."

She paused for a moment as everyone looked over to them, and gave them a round of applause.

"Anyway, in appreciation for all the work Joseph has done over the years for the royal family, and the obvious happiness he has given my grandmother, I am going to give him something in return."

"Do you know what this is about?" he whispered to Clarisse as Mia made her way over to them, followed by Lily holding a sword and a small box.

"No idea," she fibbed- she now knew what it was about.

"Joseph Bonnell, you don't have to kneel, but in appreciation for all your years of service to the royal family, I dub thee Sir Joseph Bonnell, Duke of Lybitt." She tapped his shoulders with the sword, and then smiled at him. "This is for you," and she pinned a small ribbon with the Genovian crest onto his chest. "Congratulations"

Clarisse was beaming at both of them as Mia stood back, and turned to face the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present Sir Joseph Bonnell, Duke of Lybitt and Her Majesty Queen Clarisse of Genovia." She then stood to the side, and joined in the applause.

"You shouldn't have done it," Joe chided her as he gave her a hug after everyone turned back to their own conversations.

"Joe, you have done so much for this country, and don't deny that you didn't…gosh, you and Grandma really are well matched…. But you have made my grandmother so happy- I see it in her eyes and smile every day- and I really appreciate it."

She was almost in tears when she finished, and Joe was touched.

"I'm not the only one who makes Clarisse happy," he whispered in her ear before allowing Clarisse to give her a hug.

"And now you may leave," Mia whispered in her ear as Clarisse held her tightly.

"Thank you Mia- for everything."

"I can't believe she did that," Joe laughed when they arrived back at their suite.

"I knew she was planning to try again, but I didn't think she'd do it so soon…. but don't you feel privileged?" she teased as she sat down on the couch.

He sat down beside her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Yes- and I am the happiest man in the world," he kissed the top of her hair before she pulled away and stood up.

"I've got something for you!" she dashed into the bedroom, and came back with two prettily wrapped presents. Joseph was genuinely surprised as he accepted them.

"What are they?"

"Why don't you open them and find out?" she sat back down next to him. "And I know you love to rip them open so I didn't have ribbon put on them."

Just to spite her, he opened the first very carefully, and was staggered when he saw the watch.

"Turn it over," she encouraged, and on the back of the watch face was this message:  
_"To the love of my life. Clarisse."_

"My darling!" Joseph, genuinely moved, pulled her close for a kiss. "This is absolutely extraordinary- how did you know I needed a watch?"

He turned to the other present, and was almost as astonished when he saw the cufflinks. "Why did you do this?"

"I realised that I didn't give you anything as a wedding gift, although Mia says that I was the present- and, it is Christmas!"

"Mia is right about that, and now I've got something for you."

He reached into his tuxedo pocket and handed her a slim jewellery case.

"Not as beautiful as the dress, or those jewels, but I saw this and thought of you immediately."

Clarisse smiled at him for a moment, and then slowly opened the lid…inside was a double strand of real, cultured pearls, and matching earrings. She looked at them for a moment, and then looked at him, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"I couldn't love anything more" and this time she kissed him.

They sat there for a few moments, enjoying their presents, and then Joe stood up.

"Well, Mrs Bonnell, it's time for the second half of our evening."

"Yes, Mr Bonnell…although, if you're Sir Joseph now that means I'm Lady Clarisse…I haven't been that in years!"

"No, my love, you will always be Queen Clarisse, as much as you want to escape that title."

Ten minutes later they were rugged up in heavy winter clothes and, after setting up for their 'snack' afterwards, stepped out of the suite and collided with Mia and Nicholas.

"Haven't you two gone yet?" Mia looked at them with amusement.

"We are just about to go. What are you two going to do now?"

"As I predicted to you earlier, Nicholas wants to raid the refrigerator and then we're watching movies with Lily and Kip…. Oh, and Grandma? There's something you should know…" For a moment, Mia looked bashful. "Nicholas and I…. are engaged."

"Congratulations, my love, and congratulations Nicholas!" Clarisse, nearly bursting into tears again, hugged them both and Joseph followed suit. "Tomorrow is definitely going to be a day of celebrations!"

"But we'll let you go now- although I think you're both mad to go out this late," Mia waved them off. "Goodnight Grandma, and goodnight Sir Joseph!"

"Good night Mia!" they replied as they walked down the stairs to the main door, where the toboggan and two pairs of ice skates were waiting.

"Ready, Mrs Bonnell?" Joseph asked as he started to open the door. Clarisse beamed at him- this was what she wanted her life to be about.

"Ready, Mr Bonnell," she nodded and, hand in hand, they stepped out into the cold, ready to face anything that the snow, or life, would throw at them. They had each other, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
